


The Emissary [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Emissary" by Beth Winter for the Wayback Exchange 2019."The construction of a new power line across a mountain range has stalled due to unexplained accidents. The woman inspector from Tokyo says that her job is to make sure the work is done in harmony with nature.Ogino Chihiro has a mystery to uncover and a mission to undertake."Creators have been revealed! Permanent downloads of the podfic are now up!





	The Emissary [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Emissary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596243) by [Beth Winter (BethWinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWinter/pseuds/Beth%20Winter). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length (with music): 25:17  
Length (without music): 23:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20emissary.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20emissary%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20emissary%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20emissary%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Permanent download links now available! 
> 
> So until about 2 days before our works were due, I thought I wouldn't be able to record you the dragon smut podfic you requested because I still hadn't gotten a response to my podfic permission query. And then the author finally responded and I was able to make it for you after all! But in the meantime, I had made you 2 back-up podfics that I thought you'd like based on your general likes. I hope you like them! Thanks to Beth Winter for giving me permission to record their story! And thanks to Frea_O for the cover art! Also used to fill my "whisper" square for podfic_bingo, as well as using a cheat to swap in "character voices".
> 
> Music: "Day of the River" & "Reprise" - Spirited Away OST


End file.
